Aortic valve stenosis is a frequent expression of valvular heart disease, and may often be a leading indicator for valve replacement therapy in Europe and the United States. The prevalence of aortic valve stenosis tends to increase in older population groups. In some cases, traditional open-heart valve replacement surgery is not suitable for patients with higher surgical risk factors. Alternate therapies, and/or linking therapies that may transition an at-risk patient to a more suitable condition for traditional open-heart valve replacement surgery, may be beneficial in improving the lifestyle of patients suffering from aortic valve stenosis.
A continuing need exists for improved devices and methods for use in alternative or predecessor treatments to traditional open-heart valve replacement surgery.